Un nuevo reto
by Milagros15
Summary: AU. La vida de Hermione Granger cambiará por completo cuando sus padres la envían a Inglaterra para que baje los pies en la tierra. Para colmo, conocerá a un chico que no le hará la vida fácil ahora tiene que empezar de nuevo.
1. Cambios

**Introducción**

**Antes que nada, debo aclarar que esto es un AU, por lo que no le busquéis ninguna semejanza a la trama de la saga de Harry Potter en sí porque no tiene nada que ver.**

**La mayoría de la trama de la historia tiene lugar en **_**Crowly**_**, una gran ciudad (inventada por mí, no le busquéis situación geográfica en ningún mapa porque no la encontraréis) que se encuentra justo al lado de Londres donde viven las familias más ricas de Gran Bretaña.**

**Resumen**

**De un día para otro, todos los esquemas de la vida de Hermione Granger cambian por completo; sus padres, los dentistas más famosos de la ciudad, se hartan de que la antigua conducta pacífica y buena de Hermione cambie al empezar a frecuentar su novio Anthony, quien la aleja del mundo real haciendo que sus notas y su actitud se resientan de ello. Por eso, deciden enviarla a vivir con sus tíos y su prima, con la que no mantiene precisamente una buena relación desde que eran pequeñas, en Inglaterra haciéndola asistir a un colegio de élite muy estricto e importante con la esperanza de que cambie sus modales. **

**¿Podrá ella, acostumbrada siempre al glamour y a conseguir lo que quiere, acostumbrarse a su nueva vida?**

_***DISCLAMIER: Todos los personajes y lugares de la historia, exceptuando algunos inventados por mí, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y su excelente imaginación.**_

**I**

Nueva York. Ah, Nueva York.

¿Quién no ama esa ciudad? Probablemente es la que más turistas recibe cada año, tiene las mejores tiendas, tiene unas edificaciones preciosas y dignas de visitar, las fiestas son las mejores y, sencillamente… Es Nueva York, una ciudad de ensueño. Pero para las personas que viven ahí, el sueño continúa. Al menos así era la vida de Hermione Granger… hasta que tuvo que bajar de las nubes.

Jane y Harold Granger eran los dentistas más reconocidos del mundo; numerosos famosos habían solicitado sus servicios. Por ello, llevaban una vida muy acomodada en una gran mansión situada en Manhattan, el barrio más rico de Nueva York. Realmente tenían una vida envidiable, ganaban mucho dinero por hacer lo que les gustaba, tenían un servicio muy eficiente y una mansión en la ciudad de ensueños. Sólo había algo que fallaba en sus perfectas vidas; Hermione Granger. Con sus dieciséis años, era una chica muy atractiva y ya estaba muy bien desarrollada físicamente, tenía unas curvas y unas caderas envidiables. Su pelo, que le llegaba casi a la cintura, era castaño claro y rizado, y su rostro era precioso; un cutis perfecto, unos ojos marrón miel intensos y unos bonitos labios. Tampoco era espectacular para tirar cohetes, pero sí era hermosa y atractiva. Sin embargo, su actitud no hacía justicia a su potente físico. Era una chica muy inteligente y de gran carácter, y siempre había tenido la media más alta de su clase, pero a la misma vez era muy influenciable y durante los últimos meses y tras empezar a salir con su novio Anthony, su actitud había cambiado por completo y sus notas se habían resentido de ello. Eso había dado muchos dolores de cabeza al señor y la señora Granger.

-Señorita Granger, por favor, levántese. Ya son las dos.

Hermione soltó un gruñido y hundió su cara en la almohada. La noche anterior había sido muy larga y todavía le dolía la cabeza, aunque era normal teniendo en cuenta que se había bebido una botella entera de vodka. Notó cómo las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo desnudo desaparecían. Entonces la chica reaccionó y se levantó de golpe.

-¡Dorotta! –gritó la castaña, tapando sus partes más íntimas con las manos. La criada abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no le devolvió las sábanas.

-Lo siento señorita, yo sólo cumplo órdenes –habló la mujer, mirando la pared para no tener que ver a Hermione sin una sola prenda de ropa- ya son las dos, la comida está servida y sus padres la esperan abajo vestida y arreglada.

Hermione gruñó de nuevo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta que daba a su cuarto de baño. La criada no se movió, incomodando a la chica.

-Dorotta, ¿es que también vas a tener que bañarme como si tuviera cuatro años? –dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos- ¡Vete de aquí! Diles a mis padres que ahora bajo.

Al cabo de media hora, Hermione, ya arreglada y vestida con una camiseta básica de color blanco, unos shorts vaqueros y unas bailarinas marrones, bajó al comedor donde ya la esperaban sus padres, impacientes. La mesa estaba servida con la comida. Al oír a su hija, la examinaron como un médico que examina su paciente. 

-Hola papá, hola mamá –dijo Hermione sentándose en su silla, justo delante de ellos. Estos no dijeron ni una palabra- escuchad, esta noche salgo con Anthony, y…

-Tenemos que hablar contigo –interrumpió Jane Granger, la madre de Hermione, antes de oír un largo y seguramente en parte falso discurso para que la dejaran salir esa noche, otra vez. Hermione miró a sus padres y se sorprendió al verles tan serios, parecían enfadados. La chica se puso a pensar en lo que había hecho los últimos días; vale, volvía bastante tarde a casa, a veces ni se presentaba e iba a dormir a casa de Anthony, pero ya tenía permiso puesto que tenía 16 años.

-Ayer tuvimos una reunión con tu tutor de este curso, el señor Crafft –habló esta vez Harold Granger, padre de Hermione. Entonces todo empezó a cobrar sentido para ella. Todo el verano había logrado escabullirse de sus notas porque no llegaban hasta principios de septiembre, pero no había pensado en que el muy cabrón del señor Crafft, buscaría cualquier motivo para arruinarle el verano, aunque ya estuvieran a finales de agosto. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, su padre habló de nuevo- ¿cómo puede ser que en un año tu media de 9.5 se haya convertido en un 5 y que suspendieras geografía y álgebra cuando siempre se te han dado bien las matemáticas?

-Pero es que papá, el profesor Henderson me tiene manía, y… -empezó a hablar Hermione buscando alguna excusa coherente. La verdad es que le había sorprendido que consiguiera pasar de curso, apenas había estudiado para sus exámenes y no hacía los deberes.

-No nos vengas con excusas, Hermione –habló esta vez la señora Granger, viendo que la cara de su marido enrojecía- ¿qué es eso de saltarse educación física y de que tenías un permiso paterno? Nos ha enseñado todos los boletos supuestamente firmados por nosotros, ¡y no recuerdo haberte firmado ninguno!

Hermione tragó saliva, ya no se acordaba de aquellas hazañas. Siempre se saltaba gimnasia para poder estar con Anthony. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero no sabía qué decir.

-La verdad es que desde que sales con ese… chico, tu rendimiento ha bajado mucho, hija –dijo el señor Granger- todo este curso te hemos consentido porque estábamos muy ocupados y manteníamos la esperanza de que recapacitarías, pero durante este verano has estado haciendo lo que te ha venido en gana, y ya nos hemos hartado. Por eso hemos dado de baja todas tus tarjetas de crédito y hemos cogido las llaves del Mustang…

-¿QUÉ? –gritó Hermione, sin poder creérselo- Pero papá, mamá, os lo suplico, os prometo que este curso me irá mejor y…

-Cariño, estamos hartos ya de esa excusa. Llevas un año usándola y tu carácter no ha cambiado –dijo la madre de la castaña- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Siempre has sido una alumna ejemplar, eras la delegada de tu curso y tuvieron que quitarte ese cargo porque empezaste a desvariar…

-Hermione, hija, hemos decidido que te vas a vivir con tus tíos en Inglaterra. A ver si lejos de ese chico que te ha llevado al camino de la miseria recapacitas –dijo su padre con voz fría. Hermione se levantó de la silla y notó que sus ojos le escocían.

-No podéis obligarme… -dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Claro que podemos, eres nuestra hija. Ya hemos hablado con tus tíos y tu prima, Danielle, y te esperan con los brazos abiertos este viernes –dijo su padre. Hermione empezó a hacer cálculos y su expresión se tornó horrorizada.

-¿VIERNES? ¡Pero si es martes! ¿Y cuánto tiempo se supone que tendré que estar en el culo del mundo?

-No emplees ese tono con nosotros, Hermione. Y estarás con tus tíos hasta que nos parezca que has recapacitado. Empezarás primero de bachillerato, ¿sabes? Tienes que prepararte para la selectividad y está claro que en este ambiente no harás nada bueno. –concluyó su madre. 

Hermione profirió un grito, miró mal a sus padres y tiró su servilleta al suelo. Acto seguido, subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta de un golpe sonoro y se tiró a su cama.

-Danielle, cuelga ya el teléfono y baja, por favor. Tengo que hablar contigo –dijo una voz femenina por cuarta vez.

-Bueno Ginny, mi madre me llama, tiene que decirme algo. Hablamos luego, ¿vale?

-Vale, pero no te olvides de llamar a Luna para decirle lo de esta tarde. ¡Adiós!

Danielle colgó el teléfono, suspiró y salió de su habitación para bajar al comedor. Su madre, Emeline Lemoine Granger, estaba sentada en el sofá, esperándola. Le sonrió y se sentó en el sillón, delante de ella.

-¿Qué querías? –les preguntó.

-Bueno, tu padre y yo íbamos a decírtelo esta noche pero me acaba de llamar diciendo que tiene que quedarse en el despacho hasta tarde así que empiezo yo –empezó Emeline.

-Me estás asustando, ¿es que he hecho algo malo? –preguntó la chica.

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Te acuerdas de tu prima Hermione, la que vive en Nueva York?

Danielle se quedó callada y soltó un resoplido, como para poder olvidarse de ella. Siempre había sido una repelente que alardeaba de ser más lista que ella. Por lo que sabía, ese último año se había echado un novio que había influido negativamente en ella, por lo que imaginaba que ahora sería el doble de repelente, si eso era posible.

-Claro, claro… ¿qué pasa con ella? –preguntó, fingiendo interés.

-Bueno, pues este año se instalará con nosotros y asistirá a Hogwarts, como tú –habló la madre de la chica, calmada. Danielle parpadeó dos veces antes de hablar.

-¿Qué? Es una broma… ¿no?

-No, hija. Sus padres están muy preocupados por ella y quieren alejarla de Nueva York, a ver si pone los pies en la tierra…

-Pero mamá –empezó Danielle. Se relamió los labios antes de hablar- ¡es una repelente! No la soporto.

-Danielle, no digas eso, es tu prima, y la quieres.

-Claro que la quiero… lejos de mí –dijo con rabia.

-¡Pero hija! –dijo la madre, horrorizada por el comportamiento de su primogénita- Mira, puede que hayáis tenido vuestras diferencias, pero…

-¿Diferencias? ¡Cuando tenía cinco años le cortó el pelo a todas mis muñecas sólo porque tenía envidia de que fueran más bonitas que las suyas! –dijo con rencor, recordando cuántos días había llorado por sus muñecas- ¡La odio!

-Bueno, es verdad, no se comportó de manera adecuada –reconoció su madre- pero mi cuñado, tu tío, me lo ha pedido como un favor, están desesperados, y necesito tu colaboración. Viene el viernes, dentro de dos días. Necesito que la integres. Ya sé que es un año mayor que tú, pero también irá a Hogwarts y me gustaría que le presentaras tus amigos… sólo para integrarla. Por favor…

Danielle iba a replicar, pero miró los ojos de su madre y recordó a sus tíos. Siempre le habían caído bien, y no quería ser descortés cuando siempre se habían portado bien con ella, a pesar de que su hija fuera el mismísimo diablo. Suspiró.

-Está bien, lo haré… por ti, por papá y por mis tíos –dijo. Su madre sonrió y la abrazó.

-_Merci_, Danielle… -dijo con su perfecto acento francés. Danielle sonrió, se separó de su madre y subió a su cuarto para llamar a Ginny y darle la noticia. Intentó buscarle el lado positivo; siempre se había quejado de la monotonía de su vida, y estaba claro que su prima neoyorquina iba a cambiar eso.


	2. Hogwarts

**¡Hola chicas! Gracias por vuestros comentarios, me han hecho mucha ilusión :D aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo, más largo y espero que os guste más… ¡Prometo no defraudaros!**

**Un beso,**

**Mila.**

**II**

Viernes había llegado.

Danielle estaba sentada en su sofá leyendo _Perdona si te llamo amor _mientras su madre daba vueltas delante del recibidor esperando a que su marido, Brandon Granger llegara del aeropuerto con Hermione. Estaba ansiosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su sobrina y quería estar a la altura ahora que viviría con ellos. Sin embargo, su hijo no parecía compartir la misma emoción.

-Recuerda Danielle, sé amable… -le repitió su Emeline a su hija. Esta resopló.

-Que sí, mamá, que ya lo he entendido. La saludaré con mi mejor sonrisa, aunque sea falsa…

-¡Dani!

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, no me cae bien, te lo he dicho. Sólo hago esto por vosotros –dijo cruzándose de brazos, resoplando otra vez.

Al cabo de un rato, se oyó el familiar motor del 4x4 de Brandon Granger, por lo que Emeline paró de dar vueltas y dirigió una mirada a su hija.

-Danielle, ven conmigo a recibir a tu prima –le ordenó. Esta resopló pero obedeció a su madre, no tenía otra.

Al sonar el timbre, Emeline ni siquiera esperó dos segundos para abrir la puerta, donde se encontraban su marido cargando dos grandes maletas y Hermione con su mochila.

-¡Hermione, querida! –dijo abrazando a su sobrina, que correspondió el gesto pero sin tanto entusiasmo- ¿qué tal el viaje?

-Bueno, cansado… -respondió Hermione con voz apagada- Y el cambio de horario me tiene perdida.

-Lo sé querida, ha sido un vuelo largo…

-Bueno –dijo Harold entrando las dos maletas al recibidor- ¿Qué tal si Danielle te enseña tu cuarto y así puedes deshacer tus maletas?

Danielle fulminó a su padre, eso no entraba en sus planes. Este no la miró, sabía que se encontraría con una mirada de reproche por parte de su hija y no se encontraba por la labor de sentirse culpable por tan horrible carga. Hermione, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, tan sólo se encogió de hombros mientras observaba la mansión Granger Lemoine.  
>Por lo que sabía, Crowly era una gran ciudad británica donde la gente que vivía era muy rica, lo que agradaba a la chica. Pero también sabía que todas las escuelas inglesas exigían mucho rigor y realmente no podría pasarse ni un pelo. Esa era la razón por la que habían decidido llevarla con sus tíos. Suspiró, apenas había pasado una hora desde que estaba en Inglaterra y ya deseaba volver a Nueva York, con su novio, con su vida…<p>

-En fin –dijo una voz femenina sacándola de sus pensamientos, su prima Danielle- si me acompañas, te enseñaré tu habitación…

Hermione posó la vista sobre la chica. Tenía el pelo largo, negro claro y liso, unos ojos azules marino y hermosas facciones francesas seguramente heredadas por parte de su madre Emeline Lemoine, que era francesa. Su cuerpo estaba menos desarrollado que el suyo, pero eso se debía a que era un año menor.

-Sí, estaría bien –dijo Hermione intentando ser amable delante de sus tíos. Pero sabía que su cortesía no duraría mucho, ella y su prima nunca se habían llevado bien.

Las dos chicas subieron escaleras arriba, la castaña arrastrando sus grandes maletas. A cada paso que hacía, iba observando todos los ángulos de la casa; era muy grande, pero no tanto como la suya.

Recorrieron un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación.

-Este será tu dormitorio, espero que te guste. Esa puerta es la del baño–habló Danielle, seca.

Hermione observó su cuarto. Era grande, muy grande, pero no tanto como el suyo. Tenía una cama de matrimonio, un escritorio vacío por el momento y un gran armario. Una puerta daba paso a un gran balcón y las paredes estaban pintadas de azul.

-Ahora tienes tiempo de deshacer tus maletas –habló Danielle de nuevo.

-Vale –respondió la castaña- pero me gustaría ir al baño antes.

-Como quieras –dijo la morena rodando los ojos- vendré en un cuarto de hora.

Hermione dejó las maletas al lado de su cama y entró al baño. Observó su rostro y el maquillaje, que seguía en su sitio. Después suspiró y cogió su móvil para hacer una llamada…

"_El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura."_

"Anthony, ¿dónde coño estás?" pensó, soltando un largo suspiro.

Después salió del cuarto de baño y se dispuso a deshacer su maleta. Al cabo de poco, Danielle entró otra vez.

-El uniforme, los libros y el material que necesitas ya te lo han comprado mis padres. Empezamos el curso el lunes, pero el tren sale el domingo a las…

-¿Qué? –interrumpió la castaña. Eso ya era el colmo, se había llevado prácticamente su armario para tener que vestir un estúpido uniforme. Danielle la miró extrañada.

-Pues eso, que el tren sale el domingo…

-¿Y por qué necesitamos salir el domingo para ir al instituto?

Se hizo el silencio.

-Hermione, ¿es que no sabes que Hogwarts es un internado? –explicó la morena. Hermione abrió más los ojos, si eso era posible- Está en Londres, de lunes a viernes hay clase y cada tres fines de semana iremos a mi casa…

-¡Genial! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ahora tendré que ir a un internado! –exclamó la castaña fastidiada.

-La mayoría de la gente de Crowly va a Hogwarts, pensaba que lo sabías. Sobrevivirás, tampoco es tan malo…

-Gracias por los ánimos, aunque ahora que no están tus tíos delante no hace falta que seas tan amable. Sé que el hecho de que ahora vamos a vivir juntas te hace tanta poca gracia como a mí –soltó Hermione con rabia, de la peor forma posible.

-Uh, qué alivio –respondió Danielle con la misma rabia- mira primita, yo sólo hago esto porque tus padres nos lo pidieron como un favor y no voy a defraudarles, así que compórtate porque te aseguro que no te voy a dejar pasar ni una…

-¡Qué miedo que me das! –dijo Hermione, sarcásticamente. Estaba claro que su prima, menor que ella, no le imponía para nada.

-Mira –empezó la morena, suspirando para no tener que sacar su mal genio- Ya sé que en Nueva York llevabas una vida placentera llena de escarceos y… ¿cómo decirlo? Mucha marcha. Pero aquí no tendrás tanta suerte.

-¿Perdona? –dijo la castaña, desconcertada por las palabras de su prima.

-La cena se servirá en una hora –fue la respuesta de Danielle. Luego salió por la puerta cerrándola con un sonoro golpe. Hermione gruñó. Cuando tuviera oportunidad de hablar con sus padres, les reprocharía ese hecho.

Domingo no tardó en llegar. El padre de Danielle llevó a las dos chicas a la estación de tren, ya tenían los billetes puesto que para los estudiantes de Hogwarts había un andén reservado para ellos, el andén 9. Las despidió en la puerta de la estación y las dos chicas se dirigieron a su andén.

-¡Daniiiiiiii! –chilló una voz femenina. Danielle se giró, y Hermione vio cómo una chica pelirroja se acercaba corriendo a su prima- no te lo creerás, me lo acaban de decir ahora mismo, Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson han roto definitivamente…

La pelirroja se calló al hacer amago de la presencia de Hermione, como si lo que le estuviera contando a Danielle fuera un secreto. No entendía por qué, no conocía ni a ese Malfoy ni a esa Parkinson y tampoco tenía intención de relacionarse con la chusma de ese internado.

La castaña resopló y cogió sus cosas para entrar en el tren, pero su prima la paró.

-Espera. Ven conmigo, te presentaré a mis amigas.

Hermione tan sólo asintió y siguió a su prima y a la chica pelirroja, dirigiéndose hasta un lugar donde se encontraban cuatro chicas, una rubia, otra de castaña y dos chicas de tez morena con facciones asiáticas que parecían gemelas.

-Bien, Hermione, te presento. Esta que acabas de conocer –señaló a la pelirroja, que sonrió- es Ginny Weasley. Ella –señaló a la chica rubia- es Luna Lovegood. Esta es –señaló a la castaña- Demelza Robins. Las tres tienen mi edad, o sea uno menos que tú. Pero ellas dos –señaló a las dos asiáticas- son Parvati y Padma Patil, que tienen tu edad. Por lo que me han contado tú estarás en ciencias, así que Padma estará contigo para enseñarte las clases, profesores y guiarte cuando no podamos estar contigo. ¿Verdad Padma?

Una de las chicas asiáticas sonrió con tanta convicción que Hermione no sabía distinguir si su sonrisa era verdadera o estaba fingiendo.

-Por supuesto. Es un placer conocerte, Hermione –dijo la chica acercándose a la castaña. Quien hizo un amago de sonrisa. Ella sería su referente y no quería ser descortés- Ninguna de mis amigas aquí presentes muestran ninguna pasión por las cien…

Las palabras de Padma fueron interrumpidas por una voz masculina.

-¡Eh, hermanita! –chilló alguien. Todas las chicas se giraron hacia dos chicos, idénticos, que parecían tener 17 o 18 años pelirrojos. Ginny bufó y habló.

-¿Qué queréis, Fred, George?

-¿Te importaría guardarnos estas revistas? –Uno de los chicos le dio a Ginny unas cuantas revistas… porno. Ginny volvió a bufar.

-Encima que tengo que aguantaros un año más, ¿tengo que hacerme cargo de vuestras tonterías?

-Es que estamos seguros de que el conserje nos va a revisar, y si nos ve con esto… la hemos fastidiado. Gracias, te queremos.

Ambos chicos guiñaron un ojo y se fueron. Hermione arqueó una ceja y entonces Danielle habló.

-Estos dos son Fred y George, hermanos de Ginny. Deberían estar haciendo la selectividad pero… Ambos repitieron, así que aquí están –explicó.

-Sí… para mi desgracia –dijo Ginny- son majos, pero demasiado protectores, y si quiero hacer algo, debo tener cuidado.

-Bueno chica, será desgracia para ti, porque tus hermanos están buenísimos… -habló Parvati esa vez. Todas rieron excepto Ginny y Hermione, que todavía no estaba demasiado a gusto con ese grupo de chicas. Tras intercambiar unas pocas palabras más, todas se dirigieron al tren con sus maletas a buscarse un compartimento para ellas. Según Padma le explicó a Hermione, ese tren estaba reservado exclusivamente para los alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que para llegar sólo había una única vía y era prácticamente imposible ir en coche u en otro tren.

Hermione siguió a esas chicas, tratando de no hablar mucho. Bufó. Echaba de menos Nueva York y juró que ese semestre se aplicaría un montón para sacar buenas notas y poder irse de allí. Inmersa en sus pensamientos, chocó con alguien.

-Perdón –dijo, aunque era a ella a quien se le había caído el equipaje al suelo. Se giró para ver con quién se había chocado, era una chica morena de ojos verdes muy (a desgana de Hermione) guapa que iba seguida de otras tres chicas más. Fulminó a Hermione con la mirada, examinándola de arriba abajo y luego se giró sin decirle nada. Una de las chicas, morena de ojos miel también muy guapa, sonrió a Hermione dándole ánimos como si quisiera decirle perdón y luego se giró para marcharse con las demás.

-Vaya –dijo Luna acercándose a Hermione para ayudarla a coger su equipaje de nuevo- has tenido tu primer encuentro con las Divinas, las chicas más populares del internado. La chica con la que te has chocado es Pansy Parkinson. Su padre prácticamente inventó la sandwichera eléctrica. Vamos, que está forrada hasta los mismísimos –a Hermione le sonaba ese nombre. ¡Ah, si! Era la chica que había mencionado Ginny- la del pelo rubio oscuro es Lavender Brown, una buena chica… hasta que se pasó al bando oscuro. Sale con otro de los populares, Blaise Zabinni. La otra rubia de pote, es Astoria Greengraas. También está forrada, pero si es tan popular es porque tiene las puertas abiertas en el mundo de la moda. Es modelo y el sueño de todos los tíos. Sus padres tienen una agencia de famosos muy importante. Tiene una hermana mayor, Daphne, salió del internado hace dos años. No tienen nada que ver. Daphne aspira a fotógrafa, y seguro que tendrá un gran futuro. Es una chica muy inteligente y muy buena persona… -Luna suspiró con tristeza- en fin. Y la última es Hannah Abbott. Nunca he hablado con ella, pero por lo que se ve que también le ofrecieron ser modelo y lo rechazó. Chica lista, no podría aguantar comiendo poco. Esta también tiene novio, Cormac McLaggen. Pero te recomiendo que no hables de ella delante de Ginny.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione algo desagradablemente.

-Bueno, es… mejor que te lo cuente ella, no sé si tengo derecho a hablar del tema.

Hermione posó su mirada sobre esas chicas. La que le había sonreído era Hannah Abbott. Luego miró a las otras y supo en ese momento que si no quería meterse en líos y tener que quedarse otro semestre más en ese internado, sería mejor no hablar con ellas.

Una especie de bocina sonó indicando que en pocos minutos el tren iniciaría su viaje, así que Hermione se apuró para ir al compartimento con su prima y las demás chicas.

Ya dentro del compartimento, nadie hablaba. Danielle y Ginny estaban leyendo una revista, Parvati y Padma estaban con sus portátiles, Demelza dormía, y Luna leía un libro sobre criaturas fantásticas. Hermione, en cambio, miraba cada dos minutos su móvil. En total llevaban tres cuartos de hora de viaje, y aún les quedaba mucho trayecto por hacer. Además, esperaba la llamada de Anthony. ¿Qué coño hacía su novio?

Pasaron diez aburridos minutos. Al ver que todo el mundo seguía con su labor, se levantó.

-¿Hay alguna cafetería o máquina expendedora por aquí? –preguntó cordialmente. Danielle la miró.

-Sí, hay una cafetería… te acompaño, yo también tengo hambre.

-Ajá, vale –dijo Hermione con voz de pocos amigos. Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron a la cafetería. El trayecto, aunque apenas era de unos pocos minutos, se les hizo eterno a las chicas hasta que llegaron a su destino.

-Esta es la cafetería –dijo Danielle de la forma más cordial que pudo. Entraron. Era muy grande y no había mucha gente en ese momento- ¿qué quieres tomar?

-Bueno, quiero algo dulce, de chocolate si es posible… -dijo Hermione. Danielle asintió y señaló un puesto donde había todo tipo de pasteles y bollos.

-Allí encontrarás todo lo que nece…

-¿Danielle? –interrumpió una voz masculina. La aludida se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y de repente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

-¡Ay, hola Harry! –dijo con una voz exageradamente aguda. El chico sonrió y Hermione le miró fijamente. Era moreno, con los ojos verdes y llevaba gafas, pero era muy guapo.

-¿Qué tal el verano? –preguntó el chico.

-Pues muy bien, fui con mis padres a Barcelona… Gran ciudad, la verdad –respondió Danielle con su voz aún aguda- ¿Y tú, qué has hecho? Apenas se te ha visto el pelo este verano…

-Estuve todo el verano en Australia con mis padres para visitar a mi abuelo, que estaba enfermo y murió el mes pasado… -dijo con tristeza.

-Oh, vaya… Lo siento mucho… -dijo Danielle.

-No pasa nada –dijo Harry sonriendo- En fin, tengo que irme que Ron me espera con la comida y ya le conoces… Me alegro de verte.

-Claro, no te distraigo más –dijo Danielle, sonriendo- Adiós, Harry, yo también me alegro de verte.

Este le tocó el brazo cariñosamente a Danielle, quien se estremeció, y se marchó con los ojos de la chica todavía en él. Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido. No había que ser muy inteligente para ver que su prima babeaba por ese chico moreno. Cuando Danielle salió de su trance, dijo un seco "vamos" a Hermione y ambas se dirigieron sin hablar al puesto de repostería.

-Muy simpático tu amigo –dijo la castaña sarcásticamente como quien no quiere la cosa. Danielle la miró.

-Es un sol… -dijo suspirando- es el mejor amigo de Ron Weasley, otro hermano de Ginny.

-¿Más hermanos? –exclamó Hermione.

-Si tú supieras… ¡tiene siete! Y ella es la única chica, pero en fin, que no sé que hago contándote…

-Oye, en vez de dar tanto la charla, ¿por qué no te mueves? –interrumpió una voz. Danielle y Hermione se giraron a la persona que había pronunciado esas palabras, chocándose con cinco chicos. Hermione pasó su vista sobre todo ellos, fijándose en un chico en concreto. Era rubio, de ojos grises inexpresivos y tez blanca, con un cuerpo musculoso. Su expresión era seria, pero aun así se podía ver que era muy, muy guapo.

-Claro, lo que tú digas, borde –dijo Danielle, seca. El chico que había hablado se puso rojo y volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero el rubio le paró e hizo "no" con la cabeza.

-No, Blaise, no te metas en líos cuando ni siquiera ha empezado el curso –habló. Hermione sintió una profunda gratitud por ese chico y sonrió para sus adentros. Este las miró, pero fijándose sobretodo en Hermione. Blaise se zafó de la mano de su amigo pero dio la espalda a las dos chicas, marchándose seguido de todos sus amigos.

Danielle y Hermione, sin decir una palabra, cogieron dos bollos y dos coca colas, fueron a pagar y se dirigieron de vuelta a su compartimento en silencio. Al fin, Hermione abrió la boca.

-Oye Danielle, ¿quiénes son esos chicos? –preguntó con curiosidad. Su prima soltó un suspiro y habló.

-Son los populares del internado. Si antes ya me ha dicho Luna que te has encontrado con las chicas, estos son los chicos. Es una pena que sean todos unos gilipollas, porque buenos están un rato. El que ha hablado tan borde, es Blaise Zabinni. Le odio profundamente. Después están Cedric Diggory, Cormac McLaggen, Michael Corner y… Draco Malfoy, el más guapo de todos. Es el rubio que ha parado los pies a su amiguito.

-Ese parecía simpático –habló Hermione. Danielle la miró perpleja y luego soltó una risotada.

-No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, simplemente quiere ser un alumno modélico porque si le expulsan… es hombre muerto –explicó- Tenía una novia, Pansy Parkinson. Llevaban prácticamente toda la vida, aunque ahora han roto y no sé por qué. Ginny, que es muy cotilla, sí lo sabe, aunque sinceramente a mí no me interesa.

Hermione se sentía sorprendentemente interesada en el tema. Decidió que se lo preguntaría a Ginny cuando pudiera hablar con ella.

Llegaron al internado dos horas después. Durante ese tiempo, ya habían comido y estaban informando a Hermione sobre el funcionamiento del internado.

-Es algo simple –explicó Demelza- Mira, el desayuno es a las siete y media y las clases empiezan a las ocho y media. A las doce y media se come, y a las siete se cena. Son ocho horas de clase al día, y el otro tiempo es libre para ti. Y los fines de semana, para los que nos quedamos, podemos coger el tren e ir a Hogsmeade, un pueblo que está aquí al lado y en el que hay un montón de tiendas para pasar el rato.

-Cuando lleguemos, te enseñaremos dónde dormirás. Son habitaciones de ocho personas, pero las chicas tipo Parkinson y esas zorras, duermen en habitaciones individuales. Putas mimadas… -habló Ginny- Tú dormirás con nosotras. Las habitaciones son enormes.

"Genial, ahora tendré que compartir habitación" pensó Hermione.

Cuando por fin el tren paró, todo el mundo cogió sus cosas y bajó del tren. Al bajar, Hermione observó el internado con cierta sorpresa. Era enorme, rodeado de bosque y más que un internado, parecía un castillo, con dos grandes torres.  
>Al entrar la cosa ya cambiaba. No tenía desperdicio, aunque ya parecía más una escuela. Siguió a las chicas observando todo lo que veía. Entonces, llegaron a un pasillo con dos grandes carteles con dos flechas respectivamente. Uno, ponía "Chicas" y señalaba hacia la derecha. Otro, ponía "Chicos" y señalaba hacia la izquierda. Obviamente, ellas cogieron el pasillo de las chicas hasta llegar a una habitación, la habitación 103 según pudo observar Hermione, ya que el número estaba gravado en la puerta. Al entrar, Hermione pudo observar que era enorme y con ventanas que iluminaban el cuarto. Había ocho camas individuales con mesitas de noche y un armario respectivamente. La habitación, además, también contenía un escritorio.<p>

Todas las chicas se fueron acomodando a sus respectivas camas y sacando sus cosas. Danielle, al ver a Hermione de pie, le dijo:

-Puedes coger cualquiera de las dos camas que quedan, no están ocupadas.

Hermione así lo hizo.


	3. Primer día

**Bien, sé que he abandonado muchísimo este fic, pero me comprometo a finalizarlo aunque tarde años para ello. Ya acabo de actualizar el de _Vainilla con fresas_, así que hago lo propio con este.**

**Espero que os guste... :)**

**III**

Al día siguiente, el despertador sonó a las seis y media. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que todas se levantaban automáticamente y empezaban a vestirse con sus uniformes, así que muy a su desgana, lo hizo.

Al vestirse, pudo observar el horroroso uniforme que contenía un chaleco negro, una falda corta negra con rayas rojas, unas medias, unos largos calcetines y unas horribles sandalias. Bufó.

-Hermione –la llamó Danielle.

-¿Qué? –contestó esta de la forma más borde posible. Danielle frunció el ceño.

-Si quieres peinarte, al final del pasillo hay un baño. No creo que esté muy lleno, porque en este piso no somos mucha gente –explicó. Hermione asintió y, sin dar las gracias, cogió su bolsito lleno de maquillaje y un peine y se dirigió al baño.

Draco salió de su habitación sin siquiera esperar a su mejor amigo, Blaise Zabinni. Sabía que seguía enfadado por lo sucedido en el tren el día anterior, y no estaba por la labor de escuchar sus quejas.

No podía dejar de pensar en el horrible verano que había tenido. Sus padres no aprobaban su ruptura con Pansy, esa pesada de Cho Chang no dejaba de agobiarle y además ahora su mejor amigo se enfadaba con él. Para colmo, no podía dejar de pensar en esa chica castaña tan guapa que había visto ayer. Su mirada le transmitía… ¿paz?

-Cuidado por donde vas, Malfoy –dijo una voz masculina. Draco, que había estado tan ensimismado con sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que había chocado con alguien.

-Si no quieres que nos choquemos tendrás que graduarte las gafas mejor, cuatro ojos –dijo el rubio al percatarse de con quien había chocado. Su enemigo a muerte Harry Potter con su séquito: Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.

-Paso de hablar contigo, es imposible hacer razonar esa cabeza hueca que tienes –dijo Harry girándose y marchándose con sus amigos. Draco no estaba con humor de responderle, así que lo dejó pasar.

Con sus dieciséis años, Draco Malfoy era todo un hombre. Si bien siempre había sido un chico guapo, ahora lo era mucho más. Jugaba al fútbol desde pequeño, lo que hacía que su cuerpo estuviera bien formado: grandes músculos que derretían a las chicas y además su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises le daban esa aura sensual que ningún otro chico tenía. Y ahora que por fin estaba libre, podría hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo sin necesidad de esconderse.

Nunca se había enamorado. Pansy tan sólo había sido un pequeño capricho como muchos otros, un capricho que se había prolongado. Era una chica excepcional en la cama y una amante divertida, pero odiaba tener que estar atado a ella.

Sin saber cómo, había llegado al comedor. Sólo al llegar a la entrada, divisó a la chica del día anterior…

Estaba muy guapa. Su pelo largo y ondulado le caía de forma sensual por la espalda y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Iba acompañada de otras dos chicas asiáticas. No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo mirándola, pero esta se debió sentir observada porque entonces sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre él e intercambiaron un juego de miradas de diez segundos. Después, Draco apartó la vista y se dirigió a coger una bandeja con su desayuno para ir a su mesa de siempre, convenciéndose de que su extraño interés por esa chica se le pasaría en dos días.

No sabía cuánto se equivocaba.

La hora libre de Danielle había llegado, y ella sabía cómo emplearla. Quería verle a él, y si no se equivocaba, le encontraría en el campo de fútbol, con un poco de suerte solo, porque todos sus amigos habían escogido itinerarios distintos a él…

Se dirigió a la parte trasera del patio y sonrió al verle. Estaba muy guapo con su pelo negro despeinado. En ese momento, estaba haciendo abdominales hasta que divisó a Danielle. Sonrió al verla.

-¡Hola, Dani! –dijo pausando su labor y dirigiéndose a la morena, sonriendo- ¿No tienes clase ahora?

-No, es mi hora libre -dijo Danielle intentando no sonrojarse, aunque sabía que era bastante difícil- ¿y tú? –le preguntó, aunque se sabía todo su horario de memoria.

-También. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos un rato y charlemos?

Danielle sonrió encantada ante la propuesta de su amigo y ambos se sentaron en un banco.

No recordaba el momento exacto en el que se había enamorado de Harry Potter. Sólo sabía que desde el primer momento en que le había visto, se había sentido atraída hacia él, y a pesar de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos (aunque nunca había tratado de hacer un esfuerzo para que él la tuviera en cuenta), albergaba la esperanza de que algún día él se diera cuenta de que ella era su chica ideal.

-Danielle… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? –dijo Harry de repente, tímidamente. La chica entristeció por dentro, teniendo en cuenta la mirada de Harry, muy a su pesar se temía lo que le iba a decir.

-Claro… dime.

-Ginny… todavía está enamorada de Dean… ¿verdad? –dijo con deje de tristeza en su voz.

Lo sabía.

Harry llevaba tiempo enamorado de Ginny. Ella lo sabía, Danielle lo sabía, prácticamente no lo ocultaba. Y aunque Ginny le había dicho desde un principio que todo lo que sentía por él era amistad, no sólo por el hecho de no querer hacer daño a su mejor amiga, si no también porque no sentía nada por él, Harry no se daba por vencido, actitud que dolía a Danielle.

Dean Thomas y Ginny Weasley habían estado saliendo el curso anterior. No habían durado mucho, y por sus diferencias y constantes peleas habían roto, aunque la pelirroja no había conseguido olvidarle.

-Harry… te estás haciendo daño. Deberías olvidarla… -dijo Danielle.

-Lo sé, Dani, lo sé. Pero es que es muy difícil para mí, entiéndeme, estoy enamorado de ella… -dijo el moreno.

-Te entiendo, porque estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú –dijo Danielle con tristeza. Harry la miró y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, intentando reconfortarla. Eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo que Harry sabía (aunque lo había intentado) que Danielle no le confesaría de quién llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada.

Estuvieron un rato más hablando, amigos. Ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les deparaba aquél fin de semana.

Hermione, con sus cosas, entró dentro del aula C8. No estaba con Padma, ya que ella realizaba matemáticas avanzadas con la profesora Umbridge, mientras que Hermione realizaba las matemáticas comunes con el profesor Kettleburn.

Entró dentro del aula a pesar de que faltaban quince minutos para que la clase empezara y se sorprendió al ver que el aula no estaba vacía. Divisó a una chica con gafas que no conocía y al otro lado… no podía creerlo. Era Blaise Zabinni, el chico con el que casi se había peleado su prima en el tren, con Draco Malfoy y Cedric Diggory. Les dirigió una mirada rápida y se sentó en un pupitre al principio del aula, alejada de ellos. Estos no dejaron de observarla.

-Eh, eh, ¿esta no es la chica con la que estaba la francesa del tren? –preguntó Blaise Zabinni, mirándola.

-Sí, lo es. Creo que son primas, ha entrado este año –respondió Cedric, mirándola- se llama Hermione Granger, va conmigo a clase de biología.

-Pues está muy buena –dijo Blaise- no me importaría pasar una noche con ella…

-Blaise –dijo Draco, quien aún no había abierto la boca en toda la conversación- te recuerdo que tienes novia –le reprochó.

-Bah, Lavender y yo tenemos una relación libre –dijo, aun mirando a Hermione. A Draco le invadió una sensación fría en el pecho, pero no dijo nada más.

Justo en ese momento, Hannah Abbott entró en la clase. Sus ojos expresaban tristeza y cansancio. Echó una rápida mirada en el aula y después divisó a Hermione. Esta la miró. Hannah sonrió.

-Hola –dijo amablemente.

-Hola –respondió Hermione, cortés.

-¿Te importa que me siente a tu lado?

-En absoluto, toma sitio –dijo Hermione sonriendo. Esta le devolvió otra vez la sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Hermione se sorprendió de lo agradable que era.

-Eres nueva, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hannah tras un minuto de silencio incómodo entre las dos.

-Sí. Soy de Nueva York y este año me he mudado con mi prima. Me llamo Hermione Granger –dijo la castaña, presentándose. Se sorprendió por su amabilidad, no era tan hostil como con su prima y sus amigas.

-Yo soy Hannah Abbott –dijo la chica. Ambas sonrieron y de repente a Hermione le entraron unas repentinas ganas por saber qué era eso tan malo que había hecho esa agradable chica a Ginny.

Los diez minutos que quedaban antes de que sonara el timbre, ambas chicas estuvieron intercambiando opiniones acerca las clases y comparando en cuáles estarían juntas.

-Buenos días, alumnos –dijo el profesor Kettleburn entrando en la clase.

Tras una larga hora hablando sobre el temario del curso y empezando con las derivadas, por fin el timbre sonó dando por finalizado el día. Hermione recogió todas sus cosas soltando un suspiro.

-Un día largo, ¿verdad? –dijo Hannah a su lado. La castaña la miró y asintió.

-Aún no me acostumbro a todo esto, y creo que no conseguiré hacerlo –respondió.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? –preguntó Hannah, curiosa. Hermione frunció el ceño sin querer, la verdad es que no lo tenía muy claro.

-Pues no lo sé, supongo que todo este curso estaré aquí. Hasta que mis padres decidan que vuelva a Nueva York… no lo sé.

En este momento, un chico castaño muy atractivo se acercó por detrás a Hannah, la rodeó por las caderas y la besó en la mejilla. Esta se sonrojó y se giró.

-¡Cedric! Me has asustado… -dijo la chica, riéndose. Hermione se desconcertó. ¿Cedric? Juraría que Luna le había dicho que su novio se llamaba Cormac…

-Lo siento, prima –dijo este. Ahora para la castaña todo empezaba a cobrar sentido- quería preguntarte si este sábado vendrás a la fiesta de principio de curso que se celebra en la mansión de Jack Sloper en Hogsmeade.

-Sí, supongo que sí que iré, con Pansy y las demás –respondió Hannah.

-De acuerdo –dijo Cedric, sonriendo a su prima. Luego, dirigió una mirada a Hermione- puede venir tu nueva amiga con sus amigas, si quiere.

Hermione no dijo nada, aun sabiendo que se refería a ella.

-Oh, pues claro, Hermione. Si quieres venir con tus amigas, estás invitada. Ya te daré la dirección luego –dijo Hannah sonriendo a la castaña. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque no sabía a qué amigas se refería, pues no consideraba a su prima y a las demás amigas suyas.

-Sí, lo hablaré con las demás y ya te diré algo –concluyó la castaña. Inconscientemente, miró detrás de Cedric Diggory, donde estaba Blaise Zabinni con Draco Malfoy, que la miraban. En los ojos grises del rubio podía percibir… ¿alegría?


End file.
